The invention relates to a valve train device for an internal combustion engine including a control unit for monitoring the operation of a shifting unit for axially shifting a cam element by means of a shift gate.
From DE 10 2004 030 779 A1, a valve train device, in particular for an internal combustion engine, is known, which comprises a control unit provided for monitoring a switching operation of a switching unit designed for switching an axially displaceable cam element by means of a shift gate.
It is the principal object of the invention to reduce a vulnerability to faults in the process of monitoring the shifting operation.